Kidnapping Death
by IhugNico
Summary: Nico's been kidnapped and is being held prisoner by a demigod thirsty for vengence.  Please rate and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**_Believe it or not this entire story just came from this one line I thought of "I can drive you mad with your own memories."_**

Chapter 1- Missing

Percy sighed and stared at the ceiling. Something was not right. Camp was just fine, it couldn't be better. But it was something outside of camp, he didn't know what it was that was wrong, but he could feel it. That's when the answer burst through the door. Annabeth stood outside and knocked on the wall.

"Percy are you awake?" She hissed.

Percy sat up in his bed.

"Ya, I'm up." he said.

Annabeth walked in.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sat down in a chair.

"I had a dream." she said.

Percy stared at her,

"I'm listening." he said

Annabeth stared at the ground,

"Well there was a man, I couldn't tell who it was but he was yelling 'where is he?' and saying he was gone. I didn't know who he was talking about but he then said 'where's my son?'" Annabeth looked up at Percy, "I think he was talking about a demigod."

Percy thought for a moment, the only male demigod he knew that wasn't at camp all summer was Nico. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"He must have been talking about Nico. And the man must have been Hades." he said.

Annabeth stared at him blankly'

"Then Nico's gone missing." she said.

Percy blinked.

"You haven't seen him at camp have you?" he said.

Annabeth shook her head.

"If he was here, we'd be the first to know."

"You don't think he could of run away do you?"

"Why would he?"

"True, but he couldn't of just disappeared into thin air."

Annabeth shook her head,

"I don't know Percy," she said, she looked outside.

"We should talk about it in the morning." She got up and turned to leave "Good night."

She left and Percy dwelled on what she had said for a minute. Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades was missing and no one had a clue where he could be. He fell asleep after a moment and dreams answered his questions.

A boy was sitting in the middle of a jailcell. He had jet black hair, pale skin, dark clothes, and piercing ice blue eyes: Nico. There were chains around his wrists and the spike collar he always wore had a much longer chain attached to the wall. The collar had been tightend so it looked like it was choking him. There was dried blood on the tips of some of the spikes. Percy then saw Nico had numerous wounds on his hands. Percy felt sick as he realized the blood on the spikes was Nico's blood. He had been trying to loosen the collar and someone had sharpend the spikes so they were like daggers. Nico's ribs were prominent, like the person keeping him prisioner expected him to get thin enough to fit the collar. Percy instantly hated who ever was his captivator; the kid had a hard life already, whay make it worse by keeping him prisioner? Nico sat on the floor hugging his knees. There was a loud clang and light fell on him. Nico glanced up like he didn't even care. A woman with long brown hair and a white gown walked in. She was flanked by a empousa and what looked like a griffin (a griffin is a creature with the head, wings and front half of a hawk with talons for forearms and the other half is a lion.) It stood on it's hind legs and held a staff in it's talons. The woman stepped over to Nico's cell and looked at him with disgust.

"Lenka," she said.

The griffin stepped up,

"How is our prisioner doing?" she said.

The griffin bowed to her,

"He has been silent all day my lady." he said.

"Ah, interesting." the woman said.

Nico glared at her,

"What do you want from me?" he growled.

The woman smiled cruelly,

"Only your presence, child, I want nothing more." she said.

Nico went up and grabbed the bars of his cell,

"Let me go!" he demanded, "Let me go or else!"

The woman smiled like it was a cruel joke,

"Or else what, my child? The cell you are sitting in drains your powers. You can't do anything to me." she said.

Nico growled at her and his eyes widened, he trembled and slid to his knees still grabbing the bars. He closed his eyes and put his head against the bars like it had taken all of his energy just to stand up. The woman grinned,

" See you are powerless against me." she said.

She knelt down in front of Nico and lifted his head up by his chin. He looked into her eyes innocently and the woman gave him a cruel, wicked grin.

"I can drive you mad with your own memories. I am more powerful than all of the children of the Big Three combined. And you are the most powerful of them all. You are a key peice to my master plan. So I suggest you be good, I would hate to have to harm you." she said with a fake sweet voice.

She let Nico's head drop, he shuddered and took a deep breath. The woman got up and turned to the empousa.

"I think we are giving him too much leash." she said.

The empousa grinned,

"With pleasure my lady." she said.

The empousa walked over to a chain hanging out of the wall Percy had not noticed before. The empousa grinned and yanked the chain violently. Nico made aloud retching sound as he was pulled back. He sat on his hands and knees coughing and trembling as the empousa latched the chain.

"That's good." the woman said.

The empousa smiled and the three left leaving poor Nico in the dark. A violent shudder went through him and he collasped on the floor. He tried to sit up and fell on his back. He then closed his eyes, "Help." was all he managed to croak.

Percy woke up with a start and found Annabeth was in the middle of coming to wake him.

"Are you ok?" she said seeming worried.

Percy wanted to scream, _Don't worry about me, worry about the kid on the verge of death!_ He looked up at Annabeth.

"It's Nico," he said, "he's been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I put myself in the story XD._**

Chapter 2- Crazy

Annabeth listened intently as Percy told her about his dream, her eyes widened when he told her about the empousa yanking Nico back. She sighed when he finished and shook her head.

"But why would anyone want to hurt Nico? He's never done anything to anyone besides the Titan War, but the woman you discribed doesn't sound like a Titan." She said trying to think of a logical explanation.

She then looked back up at Percy,

"We should tell Chiron." she said.

Percy noddedand they left his cabin. Luckily Chiron wasn't far from them. Percy ran over to him,

"Chiron!" he yelled.

The centaur turned to him,

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, what is it?" he said folding his arms.

Camille was standing a ways off and Percy decided to hush his voice.

"Nico's been kidnapped." he said.

Chiron's eyes widened,

"Come with me to the Big House, tell me everything." he said.

* * *

When they got there Percy explained his dream again and Annabeth, again, shuddered at the empousa's role in the dream. Chiron thought for a moment,

"There is a problem, we know Nico's been kidnapped and being held prisoner. But we don't know where he is or who is his kidnapper." he said.

Percy tried to think of something then he saw a fountain outside,

"I have an idea." he said at last. He turned to Annabeth,

"Do you have a dracma on you?" he said.

Annabeth handed him a coin and Percy went outside, he threw the coin into the mist,

"Oh Iris, goddes of the rainbow, please accept my offering." he said.

The coin dissapeared and Percy hoped it would work without a location,

"Show me Nico di Angelo."

Nico was the same as Percy had seen him in his dream, he was hugging his knees and it was dark.

"Nico!" Percy shouted.

Nico looked up with a blank expression,

"Who are you?" he said.

"It's me, Percy."

NIco lowered his head and closed his eyes,

"Percy..." he said seeming to be drawing a blank.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Surely you remember."

Nico opened his eyes, he looked up and grinned,

"Percy!" he said.

Percy was glad he seemed to remember,

"Nico where are you?"

"Trapped." Nico said staring at the ground.

"By who?" Percy said.

Nico put his legs down and thought for a moment.

"Daughter of. . . magic goddess." he said.

"You mean she's a demigod?"

Nico nodded,

"Been here . . . two months . . . lonely." he said then he closed his eyes.

"Ooh" he groaned and flung his head back, "Bianca! Bianca!" he wailed.

Percy knew that was all he was going to get out of him. He swiped his hand through the mist and broke the connection. Annabeth stared and the ground and shook her head,

"Poor Nico, what did he ever do?"

_**Ya I'm in it for one sentence in this chapter but I'm planning in a later chapter I'm in it more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's where I'm in it!_**

Chapter 3- Revealance

That night, Percy had the worst dream yet.

Nico was asleep when light fell on him again. The woman walked in this time only the empousa flanked her. Nico didn't seem to notice. The empousa went over and yanked the chain on Nico's collar. Nico yelped and sat up. The woman went over and kneeled down in front of him and Nico retreated. The woman smiled,

"I'm not going to harm you child." she said she them muttered something in Greek and Nico started hyperventilating.

He screamed and retreated from her and the empousa yanked the chain. There was a sickening pop and Percy thought she had snapped his neck. But to his releif (sort of) Nico yelped and hugged his leg. Then he seemed to remember the woman was there and he tried to slide back but he stumbled over his bad leg and one of the spikes on his collar pierced his hand. He screamed and sat up trying to lick the blood of of his hand. The woman grinned and called off the empousa.

"I think we've done enough for now." she said.

The empousa nodded and she and the woman left.

Percy woke up with a jolt and he realized he felt sort of guilty, not about Nico but about not telling her. Percy sighed as he realized he was going to have to tell the craziest girl in camp: Camille.

* * *

Percy sighed as he walked up to the Athena cabin and went in. Camille was the only one there as she almost always was, all of the other Athena campers were out doing training. The weird thing about Camille was that she didn't look like the other Athena campers, she had brown hair instead of blonde, which was always messy, and her eyes were hazel. She didn't have dyslexia and was almost always found reading. She had a Confederate battle flag hanging over the head of her bed. No one really knew why, most people thought it was because she was obsessed with the Civil War. She also loved Nico (the crazy girl falls for the goth boy, go figure.) Why she was crazy was for a lot of reasons, one of the most known was that she thought pineapples were out to get her. When she wasn't being crazy she was actually really nice, she was Nico's girlfriend and that was why Percy hadn't told her before. At the moment she was laying on her bed reading, rumor said they had to get a pegasus to carry her bag with books to camp every year.

"Um, Camille." Percy said.

Camille looked up from her book and grinned,

"Hi Percy." she said, she talked with a lisp, but people knew not to make fun of her or she'd whack them across the head with whatever she was reading, most people had learned the hard way.

"I have to tell you something." Percy said.

Camille closed her book and slid it under her bed,

"Fire away." she said.

Percy told her about Nico and as he said it tears swelled up in Camille's eyes,

"Percy. . . please tell me he's going to be okay." she said grabbing his arm, "Please?"

Percy wanted to tell her yes, but not even he was sure.

"I don't know, Camille, I'll keep you updated." he said, trying to sound reassuring.

Tears streamed down Camille's face and she buried her face in her pillow. Percy hated seeing her like this, it was rare she ever cried.

"I'll go tell Nico your worried."

Percy assumed she'd go back to her book but she didn't. Percy sighed and left the cabin. Annabeth was standing outside,

"Did you break it to her?" she asked.

Percy nodded and Annabeth sighed,

"I was going to tell her myself but I guess I don't have to anymore. " she said, she then went in to try to comfort Camille and Percy headed to his own cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Answers

Percy hoped Chiron had convinced Dionysus to fix Nico by now and he decided to test his theory out. He went over to a fountain and gave his offering to Iris and asked to see Nico, he was asleep.

"Nico!" Percy yelled.

Nico's eyes flew open and he jumped up,

"I didn't do it, I swear!" he yelped, he then noticed Percy, "Oh hi."

Percy sighed with releif, at least he wasn't crazy anymore.

"Nico, where are you?" he said.

Nico sighed,

"Why do you always go to questions? Never 'Hi, what's up?' aways, 'Where are you?'" he said.

Percy glared at him and Nico shrugged,

"All right, fine have it your way. Where am I? I'm in a cage." he said.

"Nico." Percy growled.

Nico grinned,

"Yes I know my name, anything else?" he said.

"Nico, tell me where you are!" Percy snapped.

"Really that's all I know, there's like something missing from my memory. The only other thing I can tell you is the crazy lady holding me is named Marietta and she's a daughter of Hecate."

Percy thought for a moment,

"Wait a minute she keeps you in complete dark right?" he asked.

Nico shrugged,

"Mostly."

"Then can't you just shadow travel out of there or something?"

"Two problems, number one, things like that take a lot of my energy if I tried to do that now I'd kill myself. Number two that's why she chained me." He held up his wrists.

Percy found he was absent-mindedly staring at Nico's bad leg, which was twisted at an impossible angle.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.

Nico followed his gaze,

"No, not really, the only pain I've felt is the first pain. I can't move it, but I'm pretty sure it's going to heal twisted or something." he said.

His eyes widened and he looked at Percy,

"I think I hear her coming." he said and broke the connection.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Lost Memory

That night, Percy had a dream that didn't seem too current,

Nico ran through forest, he was panting and he lloked over his shoulder. Something was chasing him, though Percy wasn't sure what. He tried to run through a shadow but for some reason he couldn't and ran into the tree. He stumbled back and there was crashing in the bushes and he quickly scrambled up. He continued running and looked behind him again and ran into a girl, she looked like a dryad.

"Hey watch where you're going!" she snapped.

Nico looked behind him again and then back at the dryad,

"You've got to help me. They're after me, please hide me." he pleaded.

The dryad thought for a moment,

"There's a niche in thoose rockes over there you'd probably fit in." she said pointing to some boulders.

Nico nodded,

"Thank you." and he ran to them and slid into the niche she had been talking about.

Something walked by and stopped,

"I can smell him." a empousa's voice growled.

"Are you sure it isn't something that died?" another voice said.

Nico narrowed his eyes, he looked like he wanted to pounce on who ever said that.

"No it's him I can tell." the empousa said.

She must of kneeled down infront of the entrance,

"We know you're in there, demigod." she hissed.

Nico tried to find another exit and he slid out of it as silently as he could. He then started to run towards the woods and tripped over a rock. The empousa looked up,

"There!" she shouted.

Nico jumped up and ran toward the trees, hoping to loose them. It wasn't long before he tripped over a tree root and fell down a rocky slope. The empousa found him and grinned,

"No escape, demigod." she sneered.

Nico tried to get up, but he yelped and fell to the ground like he had twisted his ankle. He turned around and his eyes widened, the empousa hissed and sank her teeth into his neck and everything went black.

Then Percy's dream changed,

The empousa and a griffin were arguing and Nico was passed out in his cage. He looked normal, but his neck was bleeding. Percy guessed this was right after he was captured.

"I think you killed him." the griffin said glancing at Nico, "He doesn't look like he could be alive."

"His skin is supposed to be like that." The empousa snapped.

The griffin thought for a moment,

"Is he breathing?" he said.

"Of course he is!" the empousa growled.

Nico stirred and he sat up rubbing his head,

"Dizzy. . ." he muttered.

"There see? He's alive." The empousa said as if she was proving a point.

Nico opened his eyes and looked up, he looked paler than usual,

"Huh?" he said dazed.

The griffin snorted,

"Though it does look like you went a little overboard. . ." he said.

The empousa turned to him,

"Shut it, Lenka!" she hissed.

_Lenka_, that had been the name of the griffin with the staff from Percy's dream a few nights ago.

Nico blinked and looked up,

"Where am I?" he said.

The empousa grinned,

"Your prison." she said.

Nico groaned and rubbed his head,

"Dizzy. . ." he repeated.

"He shouldn't be dizzy if you just drew enough blood for him to forget his capture." Lenka said.

The empousa growled,

"Well obciously he has thin blood." she said.

She then turned to Nico,

"Welcome to your prison." she said, "The lady, Marietta will want to see you. But until then we will leave you."

She and Lenka left and Percy's dream changed once more, this one seemed more current.

Nico was lying on his side in his cage when the woman he had called Marietta walked in. She nodded to the empousa and she yanked the chain on Nico's collar. He didn't do anything. Marietta growled,

"Child up!" she snapped.

Nico groaned,

"Up!" Marietta repeated.

Nico lifted his head up to look at her.

"Stand!" Marietta shouted.

Nico tried to stand on all fours to gget up but his bad leg buckled under him and he collasped on the floor,

"Can't." He muttered.

Marietta's gaze hardened and Nico gagged, he kneeled on the ground and started coughing like a cat choking on a hairball. He shuddered and blood dripped from his mouth and he collasped again, still coughing up blood. Marietta grinned and the empousa looked on with a greedy look in her eyes. Marietea noticed this and she looked up at the empousa,

"Lilia, no we need the child alive." she said.

Percy growled, as if this was keeping him alive. Nico looked up, his breathing came in shallow ragged breaths he then seemed to pass out, with blood dripping off his face. Marietta looked at him,

"We will be able to start my plan soon." she said.

The empousa nodded,

"Yes, my lady." she said.

They left and NIco didn't do anything.

Percy woke up with a jolt, he realized what the first two scenes had been. It was what was missing from Nico's memory. Marietta was going to set her plan into effect soon and Percy still didn't know where Nico was. Just then Annabeth coughed and Percy looked up,

"Um, Camille asked me to ask you how Nico is." she said.

Percy told her leaving out the first two parts and Marietta saying she was going to set her plan into effect. Annabeth nodded,

"Oh, she's going to be bawling when she hears this." she said.

Percy nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Warning

For the next few days, Percy didn't dream. Until one day he decided to Iris-message Nico. He gave his offering up to Iris. Nico was staring at something outside of his cage.

"Nico!" Percy yelled.

Nico jumped and turned to face him.

"Percy," he panted, "Thank the gods, listen Marietta's plan. She's doing it! She's coming to camp right now."

Percy stared at him for a minute,

"Why would she be coming to camp?" he asked.

Nico glared at him, his piercing gaze still scared Percy. His ice blue eyes made it look like he could see into your soul, (which, creepy as it was he actually could.)

"Percy this is serious she said she's going to kill me when she comes back!" he said.

Percy then understood Marietta's plan, she kidnapped Nico so the camp would be worried about trying to find him, and then she could attack and catch everyone off gaurd. He looked bak up at Nico,

"I think I fiured out where I am though." Nico said.

Percy remembered his dream from the other night, Nico's missing memory,

"Central Park." Percy finished for him, "Your in a cave under Central Park."

Nico glanced outside of his cage and then back to Percy,

"I have to go, good luck!" he said and broke the connection.

Little did Percy know, meanwhile a girl had been standing outside evesdropping on the entire conversation. Her eyes narrowed to slits,

"She wants a battle, I'll give her a war." she muttered.

She pulled a dagger out of it's seath, it's blade was scarlet and the hilt was deep black. She then shook her head and seathed the knife,

_Not yet._ She thought and went toward the stables to ready her warhorse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Rescue

Percy told Annabeth about what Nico had said. Annabeth nodded,

"We should take Blackjack, he's the most, um, comfortable around Nico." she said.

Percy nodded, most of the pegasai didn't really like Nico.

"I'll go get him." he said and headed toward the stables.

* * *

When he got there as he was heading inside, he thought he saw something in the bushes. He turned and it was still,

_Must of been my imagination,_ he thought and went inside.

_Yo, boss! _Blackjack said.

Percy smiled and walked over to him,

"Hey, Blackjack, listen, we need to rescue Nico." he said.

_You mean Death Boy?_

_"_Yes him!"

_I don't know boss, I don't like the looks of that kid._

Percy growled and opened the gate.

* * *

Percy landed in front of Annabeth in a clearing, there was another girl with her.

"Annabeth, who's that?" Percy asked.

"Oh this is Emily, she's an Apollo camper." Annabeth replied, "I thought it would be a good idea to bring her."

Percy nodded, he understood.

"Then we're going to need another pegasus-" Percy began.

Blackjack cut him off with a whinny and another pegasus landed in front of them.

_At your service! _The newcomer said.

Blackjack snorted contenly, _Your welcome. _

"Ok then, let's go." Percy said.

* * *

It wasn't long until they found it. Percy yelled at Emily to land and they landed in a clearing not far from the cave.

"Emily stay with the horses, we'll be back." Percy said.

Emily nodded and Percy and Annabeth left.

* * *

They went into the cave and it opened up to a tunnel. Percy led Annabeth one way where it seemed to get deeper. Percy had expected that it would be heavily gaurded, but not even the griffin, Lenka, was there. The two went inside. Nico looked up and jumped back, obviously expecting Marietta. He grinned when he saw Percy,

"Finally!" he said.

"How do we get you out?" Percy asked.

Nico growled,

"She's a daughter of Hecate, why would she need a lock?" he said.

Annabeth thought for a moment and then glanced up.

"I have an idea." she said.

She pulled out her dagger and started to saw at the bars of the cage. Surprisingly it gave way, but it took a while.

"Hurry up!" Nico growled.

"I'm trying!" Annabeth hissed.

Finally, the bars gave. she had made a gap just big enough to get Nico out. Percy ducked inside.

"Should we untie the chains?" he asked.

'No time!" Nico insisted.

Percy then uncapped Riptide and held it in the air,

"Stand back!" he said.

Nico yelped as Percy cut the chains.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" Nico growled.

Annabeth ducked in and Percy wraped one of Nico's arms around his neck an Annabeth did the same. They helped Nico up and left the tunnel.

* * *

As soon as they got out Nico closed his eyes and lowered his head,

"I'm blind, I'm blind!" he yelped.

"Sorry." Percy muttered.

As soon as they got to the clearing, they put Nico on the ground.

"Um..." Emily said.

"We just need you to fix his leg." Annabeth said.

Emily nodded and started to put a makeshift splint on Nico's leg.

Guppie snorted and shied away from Nico.

_He's not riding on me._ he said.

Percy growled,

"No he's riding with me on Blackjack." he said.

Emily looked to Percy, then to Annabeth, then back to Nico.

"That should do for now." she said getting up.

Annabeth then kneeled on the ground.

"Let me see your wrists." she said.

Nico held out his wrists and Annabeth started to saw off the cuffs, they gave after a while revealing red marks weel worn into Nico's wrists. He rubbed them and Annabeth stared to work on his collar from the back.

"Hey, don't kill me!" Nico hissed.

"Hold still, I'm trying not to!" Annabeth snapped.

The collar seemed easier to get off and Annabeth got up. It was now sundown.

"I'll ride with Emily on Guppie." she said to Percy.

He nodded and helped Nico onto Blackjack.

* * *

It was night by time they got back to camp. As soon as they landed, Will Solace, the head of the Apollo cabin ran over to them. His quiver was half empty. And he looked up to them.

"The battle has begun." he panted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Battle

Will led them to the battlefield. All the campers were trying to fight off Marietta's army of empousa, griffins, and a few other creatures Percy couldn't name. He saw Clarisse across the field fighting Marietta herself. After a moment Percy heard the beating of wings and he turned and saw Blackjack fly into the air with Nico on him.

"Nico wait!" Percy said.

But he had already landed infront of Marietta. He demounted Blackjack and growled, Marietta turned to him and she grinned.

"And how did you get out?" she hissed.

Nico's eyes narrowed to slits making him look like a cat, an evil cat.

"I came to fight." he said.

Marietta let Clarisse go and she laughed and took her sword out of it's seath. She then pinned Nico to a tree with the sword at his throat,

"I was going to spare you until after I won," she said,"but I guess I'll do it now."

She grabbed Nico's hair and put his head back exposing his neck. She grinned and raised the sword to stab his throat when a fimiliar voice called,

"I think not."

Marietta turned and Percy followed her gaze. On the hill was a girl on a horse. She wore an owl helmet that covered her face. The horse was pure black in a kind of strap you would expect to see in the Civil War. It had the usual bridle, but there was a strap around it's neck with a heart pendant on the front. It strapped to across the horse's back and ended in a loop which his tail was pulled through. A blanket was over the middle. Percy felt like he should of known this girl but he couldn't place her.

"For today, you die." the girl finished.

Marietta grinned,

"This is your backup?" she laughed, "An unarmed girl on a horse?"

The girl could of been grinning, but it was covered up by her helmet.

"I am not alone," she said, "I am the general of a much greater army."

At this a group of teenaged girls in silver gowns came out of the bushes. They held a loaded bow and arrow in front of them ready to fire.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth gasped.

Percy looked back at the girl on the horse, it couldn't of been Thaila. He then spotted one of the girls in the group with a silver circlet in her dark hair. That was Thaila, then who was the girl on the horse? At this the girl rose ger dagger, (was it a trick of the light or was the blade red?)

"Charge!" She shouted.

The Hunters fired their arrows and the horse reared. And as soon as it's hooves hit the ground it charged in full gallop in front of the Hunters. The girl was deadly with that dagger, she sliced at the throat of an empousa and stabbed every griffin that came at her in the heart. Clarisse wouldn't of stood a chance. She also rode the horse like she could of been born on it. Just then out of the corner of Percy's eye he saw Marietta let go of Nico and she ran toward the horse-girl. The girl saw this and in a lightning quick movement, she seathed her dagger and rolled off the horse and landed on her feet and held her dagger out. The horse seemed to know what to do because he galloped toward the woods. Marietta grinned,

"Ah, foolish girl. You may have saved the life of your horse but now you have risked your own." she said.

The girl glared at her through her owl helmet,

"I rather die in battle, then live and do nothing." she growled.

"Thoose are brave words,girl." Marietta hissed.

The girl raised her dagger,

"Fight," she said,"Fight me to the death."

Marietta raised her own sword,

"You're crazy." she said grinning like a madwoman.

"Mabey I am."

The girl deflected Marietta's blade as it came down. The girl had no shield, but it seemed she only needed her dagger. She fought as if it was in her blood. This continued for a while when Marietta pulled her last trick. She called and a griffin came up behind the girl, quick as lightning, the girl flipped Marietta's sword out of her hands and stabbed it into the griffin's chest. The griffin sqwauked in pain and collasped on the ground. Marietta stared at the girl in disbelief. The girl took this as an oppertunity and she pinned Marietta to a tree and held her dagger to her neck. Marietta stared into the girls eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the holder of the blade." the girl said.

She then stabbed her dagger into Marietta's chest and twisted the hilt. Marietta's eyes glazed over and she collasped on the ground. The girl took her dagger and her horse trotted up behind her and she mounted it.

Nico eyed the girl's knife,

"That blade," he said, "That's the dagger I gave-"

He never finished his sentance. The girl took off her helmet revealing an all too fimilliar face. Percy felt like he was going to collasp on the ground too. She was the last person he would expect to charge into battle on a pure black horse and kill the enemy with a single swipe. Under the helmet was a face with short, messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Nico gasped,

"Camille!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Realization

Percy couldn't believe it, the girl who had been bawling over her boyfriend all week had led the charge that won the battle. Her dagger, why hadn't Percy realized it before. Nico had given it to her, it had a red blade and the hilt was black, it was carved intoan owl in mid-flight. Percy stared at Camille in complete disbelief. On her horse she looked like she could of been a war general. Nico stared at her,

"How long have you known how to ride a horse?" he asked.

Camille seathed her dagger,

"Oh ten years, I got Stormcloud as a pony when I was seven." she said.

Percy then realized something, in the battle, Camille had been avoiding using a word with the letter s in it. Her lisp would of given her away.

"How'd you get him here then?" Nico asked.

"I told you the story of how I got here didn't I?" Camille asked.

Nico shook his head.

"Oh, it must have been someone else."

Percy stared at her,

"What did you do to kill her?" he asked.

"Simple move really, stab her directly in the heart and twist sharp enough and it disconnects the artires. Instant kill." Camille answered,

Then she realized something,

"I'll take care of Nico if you get the Hunters settled in." she offered.

Percy nodded and Nico looked up at Camille,

"I-um-I"he stammered.

Camille helped him onto the horse and he wrapped his arms around her waist,

"I've never been on a horse before." Nico said giving her a sheepish grin.

Camille smiled,

"Good thing I have the reins." she said.

She said something to Stormcloud in Greek and flicked the reins and he cantered into the woods. And that's when true love began. The general and the prisoner, but that's another story.


	10. Epilouge

Epilouge

After the battle, Nico was on crutches for a few weeks and the Hunters had to leave a few days later. But the day after, when they went into the woods to find Marietta's body, it was gone. Bones and all. No one called Camille 'the crazy girl' anymore, most called her by her name but there were some who called her 'general Camille'. Everything seemed to be perfect, that was until one of the campers decided to venture into the woods on his own. He came back screaming into the dining pavillion, his face was pale and his eyes crazy. He told Chiron he had seen the ghost of a woman with long brown hair and a hole was cut out of her chest, exposing where her heart should of been but there was nothing. He even insisted that Nico go confirm it being, if there was a ghost, he would be able to see it. But he came back saying nothing was there. Yet theese things continued. Even some campers who were brand new and had never heard the story ran into their cabin at night scraming and discribed the same thing. Nico insisted there was nothing, it was as if the ghost of Marietta was hiding from him.  
No one knows if it's true or not, only the ones who have claimed to see her say it's true. But if you wish to see for yourself, go into the woods at night and wait then come back and tell me if Marietta comes.


End file.
